This invention is directed to lubricant compositions containing small additive concentrations of reaction products which possess excellent multifunctional activity. This invention is also directed to such additives as novel compositions of matter.
The need for friction reducing modifiers in lubricating oils to meet the ever changing requirements of modern engines is well known. Various materials and various techniques have been proposed.
Imidazolines are well known for their lubricity properties and for their antirust and corrosion-inhibiting properties when formulated into lubricating oils and for their water scavenging and antirust characteristics when blended into fuels.
The use of phosphorus containing lubricating additives has also found widespread use. Phosphonates have been found to be lubricity and antiwear agents as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,097 which describes the use of hydrocarbyl phosphonates in lubricant formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,732 describes imidazoline salts of acid phosphates and U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,817 describes phosphate acid esters as corrosion inhibitors in functional fluid such as hydraulic oils. U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,830 is drawn to C.sub.10 -C.sub.20 alkyl substituted imidazoline salts of boric acid or phosphoric acid as useful in metal working lubricants. The use of boron-containing lubricating additives is broadly disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,406,806, 4,478,732; 4,440,656; 4,406,802 and numerous publications.